A page from her daughter's book
by Syblime
Summary: Cora deceives Robert and goes to see Sybil on her wedding day. Written for the S/T anniversary 2019.


_Not my most polished piece, but hey, I got something up on the right day for once! Wooo!_

_Hope you enjoy. :)_

* * *

Cora looked up from the chaise at the clap of thunder and watched the raindrops slide mercilessly down the window for a minute. She wondered whether this storm was also over Ireland. Was Sybil watching the flashing sky as she was? Cora sighed. Sybil was often the focus of her thoughts, especially with the wedding approaching. There were so many things she had expected of her girl's big days, but sitting helplessly on the side-lines had never been one of them. She was still so angry that Robert was refusing to go. It broke her heart that she wouldn't be there for her baby girl, but it just wasn't done. A woman couldn't defy her husband. That brought a smile to her lips. Sybil had always been defiant, always fought for what she wanted, and Cora had to admit as they had said goodbye she could see that her youngest was happy. Where had Sybil got it from? Robert blamed the chauffeur entirely for Sybil's behaviour, but he was forgetting she'd been like it even as a child. She would defy the nanny and stay in the garden far longer than she'd been allowed. She insisted on riding astride because it was easier to get the horse to respond, and then there had been the pantaloon frock. She shared the Crawley stubborn streak, but where was the bravery from? A strange idea was beginning to form in Cora's mind. Why couldn't she take a page out of her daughter's book and defy convention? There were always charity galas being held in London. She could tell Robert she was going to one of those for the weekend and get over to Ireland and back. It would be risky but she had Sybil's address and she had time to write and ask what time the ceremony would be. Yes, Cora rather liked the idea of being a rebel and seeing her beautiful, darling daughter on her wedding day.

~X~

The next part of her plan was to enlist some help, so when Isobel was next up at the Abbey for tea Cora casually asked her "are you going over for Sybil's wedding?"

"Well, she did invite me but I didn't think it quite right if I went and you and cousin Robert didn't."

"You'll think me terribly improper, but I'm going to go without Lord Grantham."

The smile Isobel gave her was almost reward enough. "My dear, she'll be so pleased." Both women had tears welling in their eyes.

"The thing is, I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"Me?"

"You supported Sybil in her quest to be independent and I'd be less inclined to give up if you were with me. I know she'd like to see you. So will you think about it?"

"I don't need to think about it. We'll do it. For Sybil."

"For Sybil _and_ Tom."

Isobel smiled again. "What will you tell cousin Robert?"

"That there's a charity gala in London."

"Will he believe it?"

"I guess we'll wait and see."

~X~

Cora told Robert the weekend before that she intended to go to London with Isobel the following Friday. She recounted the good that had come of the last refugee gala and he grunted. Robert still didn't like his wife's involvement in all these things, but he wouldn't deny her. She seemed happy and it stopped them from arguing about their daughter. Mary and Edith left on Tuesday for Liverpool and Cora bid them farewell with tears in her eyes. Robert remained unsupportive – he wished them a safe trip but did not send any wishes to his youngest. Violet had a nasty cold but had left a letter for Sybil for the girls to take.

Cora watched the hours tick by for the next few days, and mainly kept to her room to hide her excitement. Eventually Friday arrived and she set off with O'Brien. They met with Isobel at Downton station and boarded the train towards York to connect to Liverpool.

~X~

Saturday the seventh of June dawned bright and sunny. Sybil awoke early with mixed emotions and spent a while looking out of Mrs Branson's window over the streets of Dublin. She was wonderfully happy that she was finally marrying Tom, she was grateful that her sisters were there to support her, but she was sad and disappointed that her parents were not.

On the other side of the Irish sea Cora stepped on board the ferry, beaming with excitement. O'Brien hadn't been pleased when she realised her mistress' plan but there was little she could do about it now. Isobel of course began talking to someone the instant they were on the boat, and Cora was vaguely aware that Matthew's mother was still nearby as she watched England shrink into the horizon.

Meanwhile Robert woke and breakfasted alone, lamenting how quiet the house was. It was then he remembered the day. Sybil's wedding. To the bloody chauffeur. He wondered for the millionth time how it had come to this. He still blamed himself for hiring the young man in the first place. He glared out of the window and pushed the eggs around his plate, still hoping that Sybil would turn up on the doorstep.

On a very different doorstep Cora found her courage fading. It was the address on Sybil's letter, but suddenly she was nervous. She looked over to Isobel. The other lady squeezed her arm and reached up to knock. A lady answered the door, with greying chestnut hair and the same blue eyes as the chauffeur.

"Mrs Branson?"

"Yes?" She was obviously confused by the party of three women.

"I'm Sybil's mother."

The Irish lady's eyes went wide. "You came!" Cora could only nod. Margaret Branson reached forward and embraced the American countess. Cora actually hugged her back. "Come in! Sybil is upstairs at the moment. Here," she led them into the front parlour, "please sit. Would you like some tea?"

"Please." Isobel answered. Mrs Branson dashed out of the room. Cora tentatively followed her.

"How has she been?"

"Oh, Sybil's grand. She has a way with people that means everyone loves her. Darrell!" She shouted, "go fetch Sybil."

"Yes Mam." Came a reply.

"You know," Margaret continued after a pause, "I thought they were bein' foolish an' it wouldn't last. But when I met Sybil and as I got to know her I came to understand. She's such a wonderful girl, an' I wondered what parent could abandon her on her weddin' day. Now I see we're not so dissimilar." Cora smiled.

"Mama?" Sybil entered the kitchen wearing her wedding dress. The skirt was plain but the intricately beaded bodice looked strangely familiar.

"Oh my darling! You look so beautiful." She murmured as she held her daughter tightly.

"Is Papa here?"

Her mama's face fell. "No."

Sybil nodded. "But you came anyway?" She asked with some disbelief.

"Yes. It wasn't right…" She trailed off. There could be no justification.

"Mama, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Women's rights begin at home?" Cora smiled. Sybil laughed.

"I can't believe you remember that!"

"Sybil darling," Mary called, "Anna still needs to finish your… Mama!"

"Hello Mary. Now, let's get you ready." She indicated to Sybil's wild curls still cascading down her shoulders. After exchanging a nod with Mrs Branson they went upstairs where Edith and Anna were equally surprised to see Lady Grantham.

"Mama! How did you get here?"

"Oh nevermind that. Anna, we need you to work your magic." Once Anna had finished Sybil's hair, Cora ushered the others out. "And please ask O'Brien to bring the box up." She clicked the door shut. "Now darling, any questions?"

"Only regarding you being here. I still can't believe Papa allowed it."

"Well, your Papa thinks I'm in London." Cora admitted. "I took a page out of your book to strive for what I want, and that was to be here with you on your wedding day. Sybil, you'd ask, wouldn't you, if there was anything you wanted me to tell you. I mean about…"

"Mama!" Sybil said with mock exasperation. "I am a nurse. I understand how these things work."

"Because when two people love each other, you understand, everything..." Sybil raised her eyebrows and waited for her mother to continue, "is the most terrific fun!" They both laughed.

"I know." She said rather dreamily, then quickly added "we haven't done anything! But when we kiss I feel like I'm on fire and he makes me feel so treasured, I just know it's going to be wonderful. There's a wicked part of me that wants the wedding to be over so we can just…"

There was a knock on the door and Cora's lady's maid appeared.

"Ah, O'Brien. Now Sybil," Cora gently took something out of the box of tissue paper, "this might not be the Crawley tiara, but it was mine and my mother's before me."

"The Levison tiara?" She asked with some awe.

"I guess."

Sybil's eyes were shining. "Oh Mama! This is…"

"Let's put it on you and get you to the church."

~X~

When Tom snuck a look at his bride the first thing he noticed was her glorious smile. The second thing was the woman stood next to her. He straightened up just a fraction, partly out of habit and partly out of pride.

"Tom" she greeted quietly as she passed Sybil's hand over, the emotion clear in her voice, and he realised that he was being welcomed into the family as Tom by Sybil's mother and not as the ex-chauffeur by Lady Grantham. He could only nod in response.

The wedding was beautiful. The Branson clan whooped loudly when the priest announced the young couple could kiss, and as they walked back down the aisle they saw their respective mothers sat together wiping their eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Tom whispered in his new wife's ear as they emerged into the sunshine.

"We're living the dream. I don't think there is anyone on earth as happy as I am now." She said looking up at him.

"You look breath-taking." Sybil blushed at the sincerity of his words.

"It's the Levison bling." She told him, gently touching the tiara.

"Did she bring it for you?"

Sybil nodded. "I still can't believe she's here."

"I told you they'd come round."

This time she shook her head. "It's not just that. She came without Papa. I don't think you realise how frowned upon that would be in their circles."

"As bad as running off with the chauffeur?" He asked jokingly.

"No," Sybil laughed, "not that bad." She paused and watched the congregation pour out of the church. "Tom."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad I did."

* * *

_Happy S/T anniversary!_

_I still can't write endings, so if anyone has any tips I would love to hear from you. _


End file.
